User talk:NightblazeSaber
Thanks! Thanks for creating those. The default templates on this Wiki aren't all that great, so I'm hoping to one day get them fixed. Thanks again! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 12:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Talk Page Thanks! It works and it looks great! I also deleted the page you requested. I do have another question, though. Can you do what you did with the background (like put what should be on on my talk page) with colors for the words at the very top (like the Wikia logo and the links to several other things, including those boxes). The colors that are there don't match and I can't seem to figure out what colors to use that would match. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 20:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, as well as the light blue Wikia logo to the left and the white boxes on both sides. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 11:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::That's probably it. For some reason it's light blue on my computer (I think I need to update my browser). As for the boxes, they have the "LifeStyle" and something else on them, and when you click the little arrow a box comes down with links. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 00:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I fixed the boxes that read "LIFESTYLE" and "More". The only thing I'm not sure about is why the Wikia logo at the top left is appearing blue on my screen... [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 00:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thats ok. Thanks for all your help! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 11:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's all fixed, but thanks for coming out! I really appreciate it! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 12:30, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Featured User I'd just like to congratulate you in saying that you are March's Featured User! Congrats and thanks for all your work to Pop Tart Wiki! Also, if you have an image that would represent you, please either upload it or let me know if it's on here. Currently, the image that represents you is the "No Photo Available" one. Thanks! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 11:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Removing white Hey Nighthawk! I was just wondering if you could remove the white around this image? That'd be a real help. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 22:44, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :That's alright. Thanks! =) [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 10:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Removing white (again) Hey Nighthawk. I was seeing if you could remove the white from this image? Thanks! =) [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 19:22, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :If you wouldn't mind fixing it up when you get back, that'd be great! Thanks! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 22:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Two Questions (Ok three =P) Hey Nighthawk! How's Brickipedia? I was wondering if you could touch up File:Bullets.png? Also, could you read and comment on Forum:Content Updates? Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 20:38, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Cool! That's ok. Take all the time you need. If you have time though, can you check out Forum:Content Updates? Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 16:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::It looks fine to me. =). I'm gonna ask Wikia if they can change the bullets to that image. Ya, I'm just gonna not let Wikipedia be used for anything anymore. Well, thanks for looking anyways. =) [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 11:26, June 14, 2010 (UTC)